


Stranger Danger

by Stormrace



Series: Little Wally [7]
Category: DCU, The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry is Berry, Female Barry Allen, Female Flash, Female Wally West, Gen, Genderswap, Minor Violence, Wally is Wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormrace/pseuds/Stormrace
Summary: A trip to the supermarket with her niece, Wally, takes a turn into terrifying for Berry Allen.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Wally West, Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Little Wally [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674676
Comments: 20
Kudos: 31





	Stranger Danger

“Wally?” Berry called as she continued to search the supermarket for her niece. She had turned her back for a literal two seconds and then Wally was gone. With just the slightest touch of superspeed, she had already searched nearly all the store, “Wally!”

She was at the checkouts now. Had Wally somehow made it out of the front doors?

“Aunt Berry!” she spun around to find Wally sitting on a bench by the bathrooms, swinging her feet and eating a fudge popsicle like nothing was wrong. Innocent to the danger that was sitting nonchalantly beside her.

“Wally!” she rushed forward and snatched the little girl up off the bench, and away from him, “Wally, you never go off without me like that!”

“But Uncle Eo said-“

“He is not your uncle!”

“He is standing right here,” she stepped back and moved Wally as far away from him as possible, “Hello, Berry.”

“What do you want?” she glanced around, hoping that no one was paying attention. Making a scene would not end well.

“Just to meet your new niece. She’s cute.”

“You stay away from her!”

“I am not going to hurt her.”

“You stay away! Or I’ll-“ Berry stopped herself and took in a deep breath while reminding herself that Wally was right there and would repeat any threat she made without understanding the meaning, “Or I’ll put you on time out forever!”

He laughed at her, as she expected he would and leaned in close, “I can’t wait for you to try.”

He kissed her cheek, waved at Wally, and unhurriedly strolled out the front doors.

As soon as he was gone, Berry set Wally back down on the bench and knelt in front of her.

“What were you thinking? You never go off with strangers! That’s dangerous!”

“But, he said-“

“No! No buts! Never, Wally!”

“I- I’m s-s-sorry!” the little girl burst into tears.

Berry immediately felt bad. Wally came from a small town where everyone knew everyone. Stranger danger was not as strict there as it had to be in Central City. It wasn’t right to punish her for not seeing danger.

“No. No! Sweetie, baby, I’m sorry for yelling,” she picked her back up, “You didn’t know.”

She decided that the shopping trip needed to be cut short. She just took Wally back to her apartment, and they made cookies, and Berry talked about stranger danger, and they read a comic book together. Then, Ira got home from work.

“I have some work I need to catch up on,” she stated when he suggested dinner, after she told him about the supermarket incident, omitting certain details. He accepted that, took Wally, and left.

Berry waited thirty seconds before she pulled out her suit and changed into The Flash. She had work to do.

It wasn’t hard to find him again. She hadn’t thought it would be. She could always count on him being greedy for her attention. All she had to do was go about the city, help some people, and look for when red lightning appeared beside her.

She was ready when she spotted it. She didn’t mind the loud crunch of his bones breaking under the force of the crowbar she had picked up from a nearby garage when she struck his knee, or his face. He went down.

“Well,” blood was pouring down his face as he still somehow managed to grin up at her, “it’s so good to see you again too.”

“Shut up!” she stomped on his chest and leaned her weight onto her foot to keep him pinned.

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.”

“Shut up and listen to me! I’m going to take you home, and I’m going to put you back in your cell. This time! But, if you ever go near Wally again, I’ll rip you apart from the inside out!”

“Do you promise?”

“Leave. Wally. Alone.”

“For now.”

“Forever!” she lifted the crowbar in the air.

She didn’t expect it, as mad as she was, and she just knew that Batman and Wonder Woman both would force her to train with them for a solid week until they were satisfied if they ever heard about it. One second, she was on top, the next she was pinned to the ground with the crowbar pressing down on her throat.

“For now,” he repeated, leaning down too close to her face and dripping blood on it, “Has Ira ever told you that you are beautiful when you’re angry?”

She couldn’t breathe, but she wasn’t beaten yet. She slipped out the knife she had picked up along with the crowbar and jammed it up into his side. That seemed to finally stop him, where the broken knee and jaw had somehow failed.

Able to breathe again, Flash shoved him off her and bolted to her feet. She knocked him over the head. She wasn’t worried about killing him or causing brain damage. Blunt force hadn’t succeeded in that before, so why would it now? He was out, likely for just a few minutes.

She dragged him along behind her, across town to a storage locker she had set up a kind of workshop for herself. The Cosmic Treadmill was waiting beneath a sheet. She did a quick check of the machine before tossing his dead weight onto it, calibrating her destination, and starting her run.

3543 was a time Flash did not like travelling to. There wasn’t anything wrong with it, exactly, just that it had bred and raised the biggest danger to her and her family. The overly cheerful, helpful and kind prison guards happily restrained her prisoner in a stasis field. He could still hear her, even if he couldn’t do anything else, so she took the opportunity to give him some parting words.

“I’m not warning you again! Leave Wally out of it, or you’re dead!”

She returned home without any kind of glance back. She tossed her suit in the laundry on her way to a shower. She made popcorn. She turned on a sci-fi horror special on the tv and settled in bed for the night. She had no regrets.

Berry Allen had little in the way of family. So, the few loved ones she had were everything to her. And there was nothing she would not do to protect them!

END


End file.
